The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Galaxy Blue’, is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented proprietary seed parent, Echeveria ‘MI-9’ with the pollen parent, the unpatented, proprietary Echeveria hybrid referred to as ‘GLAV07’. The cross pollination was made during May 2011 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. Echeveria ‘Galaxy Blue’, was discovered by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in February, 2012, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Galaxy Blue’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in April, 2012. Echeveria ‘Galaxy Blue’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.